baseball and bad company
by fuzzypurplehippykitty
Summary: ulquiorra is the class emo and genius, for a long time now hes had crush on the blue haired baseball captain....never getting the chance to talk to the one you love hurts...but what if that wish came true.!
1. meeting

The short boy with raven hair hid behind the bleachers staring at the gathering of the schools baseball team. His eyes fixed on a tall man with electric blue hair.

"_I had never felt this way about anything, let alone somebody. And this somebody was more then just a somebody he was THE somebody. My heart races at the very sight of him and when he talks I feel like I am being swept away. When he looks my direction my breath shortens and I feel like those sapphire eyes can see threw me even no I no he is looking past me." _he thought about what he had told his best friend at lunch. "shit!" he mumbled, "why had I told him that…I sound like im obsessed." he said as he watched the toned figure swing the base ball bat warming up before the pitcher threw the ball. _You are obsessed!! _a voice in the back of his head blurted out. "shut it!!" the raven haired boy growled at himself. A pink blush spread across his face noticing he had just talked to himself. "damn it now I just sound crazy.!!" he said with a sigh as he turned and walked in the direction of his house.

"CRACK" The ball zoomed threw the air giving the blue haired boy a easy home run as it flew over the short fence marking the out line of the field and smacked into the back of the school a couple feet ahead of a shocked black haired boy. The blue haired man lazily jogged to each base, getting high fives from all his friends. To top off how easy it wall was he placed his hands on the dirty ground and got into a handstand position. Moving the extra steps forward on his hands to reach the home base.

" JAGGERJAQUES STOP FOOLING AOUND!!!" a angry voice that matched the face of his coach yelled. "WE GOT A GAME ON MONDAY AND HALF OF THE PLAYERS NEED WAAYYYY MORE PRACTICE…. NOT INCLUDING YOURSELF 'OF COURSE'"! He yelled with a emphases on of course.

Two sapphire eyes rolled in annoyance. " clam down coach I wont do it again!!" Jaggerjaques said with a sigh." you really should be yelling at Stark out there who's asleep on the ground and how NOBODY has gotten the ball yet!! He said with a toothy grin.

" WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I DO GRIMMJOW!!," a annoyed coach said as he ran his hand threw his spiky black hair making the bells on the tips jingle. "you go get the damn ball you're the one who hit it so fucking far." he said as he grabbed out a bottle of liquor he kept in his top pocket.

"Tsk what ever old man!" Grimmjow said as he sprinted to the other side of the field, slowing down as he neared the fence. "hey you, …emo pass me cha ball!" a panting voice came ringing in the ears of the pale skinned boy who had just gotten over almost being hit with a baseball. The raven haired boy looked down at the base ball but didn't move savoring the sound of the blue haired boys words…words that were spoken to him.

" HEY YOU !! GRAB THE BALL AND THROW IT AT ME!" The panting voice came again as the owner to the voice rested on the fence.

A pale hand reached down and picked up the ball slowly turning to face THAT somebody who would never return his feelings. "h-here." He stuttered as he walked 10 passes to the fence and dropped the ball in the other mans hand. Gasping a little when the tips of his black nail polished fingers brushes the slightly tanned fingers of the taller man.

"phhft..you cant throw it or something emo!?" Grimmjow said as he turned slightly to walk away now fully recovered from his sprint over here.

Black eyebrows knitted as the pale boys green orbs looked into the blue eyes that pierced his very soul. "I can throw!" he muttered back with a blank face. _omg hes talking to you your talking to him!!!_

"HA…really now!" Grimmjow snickered as he tossed the ball back to the black haired boy who juggled it finally securing it by cupping it with both hands up against his small chest. "prove me wrong then emo!" He said as he jogged back so that they were as far away from each other as if the wimpy emo was a actual pitcher and if Grimmjow himself was gonna hit another home run.

"w-what!!?" the green orbed boy choked on his words still cupping the ball to his chest.

"oh sorry unless you think this is to far to throw." Grimmjow laughed as he took a couple steps closer.

Eyebrows knitted again and the emo boy scuffed. "stay were you are!!…and get ready!!" he said with the smallest of smirks. He stepped back now holding the baseball in his right hand with his fingers on the seems of the ball. A pale hand pulled back and outstretched fully sending the small white ball flying steadily threw the air at the snickering blue haired man, who caught it and gasped at the shrieking pain that stung at his bare palm, his smirk long gone. "….!!"

The blacked haired boy exhaled having held his breath for the throw he thought he would embarrass him self with. Excitement filled his green eyes. "HA told you I could throw a ball!" he blurted out.

Stinging hand and wide blue eyes a huge smirks engulfed Grimmjow face. "……kid come here!" He said rolling the base ball in his hand.

More excitement filled green eyes as a small frame leaped over the small fence and jogged over to the blue haired man. "what for??" he said when he got a couple feet in front of Grimmjow. His face darkening at how he had obeyed the man request like a dog.

"where'd you learn how to throw like that!?" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"….I don't know just ummm just comes naturally I guess!" the shorter of the two mumbled.

"well fuck its awesome!…come on practice with us…looks like you could use some more time out side!" He smirked and started to walk back to his team.

Two pale hands waved franticly in font of his chest. "no no no no…im no good at sports and I spend lots of time out side…" he replied backing away slightly. "I just don't tan!" he said shyly.

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder glaring at the kid with a evil glint in his eyes and a wicked grin. "you'll come practice or… your in my science class aren't you..? Yah you are the NERD so if cha don't come and throw the ball for my team ill make you life a living hell!! He growled slightly grabbing the thin wrist of the pale boy and pulling him back to the group of baseball players who were all gathered in a circle now. The green haired boys eyes lit up at Grimmjow words, _he..,he knows that were in the same science class.!!!!_

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" the players yelled as they huddled in there man made circular wall.

The hand that gripped the thin wrist of the other boy was now long gone as he pulled team mates out of the way so he could see what was going on. "HEY KNOCK IT OFF YOU IDIOTS!!"he growled as he grabbed the two who were fighting by the collar of there shirts and pushed them away from each other. The shorter of the 2 boys that were fighting wiped blood off the corner of his mouth. Thinking it was the right time to get out of the situation he had gotten him self into the pale skinned boy turned slowly and sprinted off towards his house hopping Grimmjow wouldn't notice him leaving.

" he started it Grimmjow…kick his ass off the team he sucks any way!! The strawberry haired boy growled as he spit at the shoes of the lankier white haired and skinned man.

"Ichig!" Grimmjow started

"fuck you, you little twerp, if anyone sucks on this team its you all you ever do is complain and talk about dates YOU'VE NEVER HAD!! Growled back the albino with golden eyes and un normally black instead of whites around his iris.

"you FU!!" the spiky orange haired boy began but was cut off by there yelling coach.

"IF YOU SAY ANOTHER SWEAR WORD I WILL KICK YOU BOTH OFF THE TEAM!!" the coach yelled as a small pink haired girl ran up the bleachers in a elementary uniform. "KEN CHAN!!" she yelled as she flung her self onto his lap. " can I help coach to day Kenpachi??" she said with a smile.

"course." Kenpachi said as he lifted the girl onto his shoulder and walked down the bleachers towards his dysfunctional team. "alright ladies lets pull our selves together and start working like a team…any one that steps out of line has to let Yachiru here style there hair! Kenpachi said with a smirk" NOW MOVE!" he yelled as the team scrabbled about splitting in half, one half of them grabbing a helmet and lining up to hit and the other grabbing gloves and heading into the field.

Grimmjow hadn't moved from his place but blinked in stupidity as he blue eyes searched for the pale skinned boy. _did he bugger off when I wasn't looking!!?_ he thought to him self soon feeling 1 and a half sets of eyes on him. Turning slowly he looked up at his coaches eye that wasn't covered by a eye patch but had a long scar that ran down the middle of it. " Grimmjow…..GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER AND GET YOU ASS OVER TO HIT THE GAWD DAMN BALL!" Kenpachi yelled as his adopted daughter giggle and whispered into his ear something that Grimmjow couldn't hear.

"yes sir!!" Grimmjow muttered as he sprinted to the back of the line. _That little shit ran away …he couldn't even make up a excuse he just ran like a coward!!! _"tsk he's gonna pay!!" Grimmjow sneered. _big time!!_

* * *

The sun poured down on the baseball team as they rested in the shade of the bleachers waiting for there rides.

"Well done boy!…I expect to see you tomorrow right after school don't be late…then you get the week end off and at lunch Monday meet out front of the school and well go BEAT those WIMPY PRIVATE SCHOOLERS!!! Kenpachi roared making a giggling Yachiru laugh harder and a group of exhausted teens cheer loudly.

"BEEP BEEEP BEEEP!!" a yellow jeep with blue and green lightning bolts on the doors screeched to a stop. Grimmjow's body drenched in sweat lazily looked up to his older sister getting out of the car in black short shorts and a way to small top, with a scarf wrapped around her neck…one of her weird fashion statements. She reached into the small back seat of the car picking up a small figure with green hair and putting it on the ground. No not it… her. "GRIMM SAMA!!" the little green haired girl yelled as she ran ahead of her older sister flinging herself at her brother. "EWWWWWWW YOUR ALL SWEATY !!! " she yelled as she jumped off him and rolled on the dirty ground trying to get the stench to fade.

"Neliel stop that you'll get your clothing all dirty…..again!!!" a stern voice came the beautiful chocolate skinned older sister.

"Yes Halibel…!" Neliel said as she ran to Halibels feet smiling shyly at all of Grimmjow's friends who were kecking out Halibels large chest.

Grimmjow got up with a grunt and greeted his to sisters with a soft smile, walking beside them back to the car." later guys!" he called back as he jumped into the passenger seat picking Neliel up and buckling her into the back seat.

"LATER!" they called after him. "wait Grimmjow I need to talk with you!!" Kenpachi said as he hurried over to the car with Yachiru clinging to his back.

"what do yah need old man?" Grimmjow said as he threw his feet up on the dash board only to get a glare from Halibel to put them back down. He ignored her.

Ignoring Grimmjow's comment about being a old man Kenpachi handed Grimmjow a small piece of paper. "I need you to take care of Yachiru tomorrow night right after practice till I get home from my date….should only be till 12/00am at the latest." Kenpachi said with a smile.

Two blue eyebrows knitted, "what. Why do I have to do it …?? Grimmjow growled._ Ichigo is having a party Friday night I wont be caught dead not going!_

This time it wasn't a angry voice that spoke back non the less was it a mans voice either." please Grimmjow kun… promise to be good!! Yachiru giggled as she peeked over Kenpachi shoulder.

_Oh great so it was her request for me not Kenpachi just to get back at me for the home run. "fine….that will be fun !" Grimmjow said with a smile as he slipped the piece of paper with the phone number on it and the times into his shirts pockets. "ill see you tomorrow then!_

"_YAYZZZ!!" a laughing Yachiru smiled as she steered Kenpachi away from the bright yellow car._

_Grimmjow hit the radio and cranked the volume loud to the song "pain" by 3 days grace. He exhaled deeply as his blue orbs closed and the engine started._

"_PAWN WITH OWT WUVE PAWN CANT GET ENUFFFF PAWN I LIKE IT RUFF CWAUSE I WOULD WATHER FEEL PAWN THEN NOTING AT AWLL!!! Neliel sang along to the song as loud as loud as she could as they zoomed down the road making a sharp turn into a alley way and driving 6 long blocks before coming to the end of the alley way and stopping. The same road Grimmjow drives, bikes, walks or runs every day of the year for it went straight from his 5 rooms apartment with his sisters to his 2,000 people school._

_The radio cut and Grimmjow new that they were home and with a grunt he pulled himself out of the car and stumbled into the crowded lobby of the apartment building. not bothering to wait for his sisters he climbed the stairs and walked to door 12 pulling out a key and unlocking the door. He lazily stumbled inside taking off his shoes and heading straight for his room which was down the first door in the one hall leading away from the small boot room open kitchen and living room._

"_FLOP!" Grimmjow fell onto his bed in a foul mood. Firstly he was tired, secondly he would have to miss a good party cause his coaches daughter liked him most out of the players and lastly that stupid lil emo shit just pissed him off for leaving so suddenly! _


	2. hell

XX CHAPTER 2: HELL XX

"GRIMMJOW JAGGEJAQUES GET YOURSELF UP BEFORE I COME IN THERE!!!" Halibel screamed as she applied make up to her unblemished chocolate skinned face.

A messy blue haired man opened his eyes lazily, blinking the glassy layer away until his sapphire eyes locked onto the clock, reading 8:30am. "FUCK!!" he groaned as he jumped out of his bed dark blue sheets falling around his feet. Kicking them off annoyed he stumbled to the family bathroom rubbing the crust off of his tired eyes and bumping into his older sister slightly. "ehh!"

" YOU slept in AGAIN!!" Halibel said with a growl. "you may have to take it easier at practice …your falling behind on your grades…but you don't care do you!" She said knitting her brows.

A yawn filled the bathroom as Grimmjow pulled the toilet seat up, "no…don't care.!" Grimmjow said threw another yawn. "can you get lost I have to piss!! He said unbuttoning his boxers.

" UGHH …..you better do something about your marks our I'll …. pull you off of the team.!" The blond haired beauty said. Another yawn, Halibel let out a growl." you cant take as long as normal…meaning leave the hair cause we have to go in 10 minutes!!" she said as she hurried into the kitchen grabbing out lunch supplies and slapping together 3 quick P.B and jam sandwiches listening to sponge bobs annoying voice, as Neliel sat in front of the flat screen giggling away. "NEL.. TURN THAT OFF AND COME ON!!" Halibel screeched plopping the food into brown paper bags and grabbing the TV remote and turning off the god awful program.

" BUT HALI!!! " Nel whined.

"just come on sweet hear we don't want to be late for kindergarten do we…..its how and tell day!! Halibel said as she grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her neck. The little green haired sister got off the floor and stomped over to the kitchen puling on her rubber boots and raincoat.

"don't be pouty Nel I'm not in the mood!!" Halibel said as she grabbed a lunch bag and handed it to Neliel making her way back to the bathroom.

Knocking loudly on the door she shouted, " GRIMMJOW WERE GONNA LEAVE WITH OUT YOU!!""

" no need to shout women I'm right here!" Grimmjow said as he walked out of his room brushing a hand threw his messy, un-styled blue hair. And wearing the dull school uniform he wore every day. Gray pants white shirt and a blueish gray sweater vest and a tie.

"Oh!…" Halibel said as she spun around in stupidity ."well come on then!" she said as she grabbed the car keys and hurried out the door and down the stairs. "BRING A SWEATER IS RAINING!" she yelled back as Grimmjow slipped into his skater shoes and grabbed a black hoodie.

* * *

"BYE BYE GRIMMKAT!" Halibel and Neliel yelled from the yellow car as Grimmjow walked across the parking lot. " REMEMBER YOUR BABY SITTING TODAY!!!"

"A GOT IT!" Grimmjow said as he waved slightly with out looking back at his sisters, running to the shelter of the school from the rain._ perfect I HATE the rain!_ He walked into the safety of the DRY school shaking off his wet hoodie, his blue hair falling sloppily into his eyes. "jeez!' _this is gonna be a back day!_ Grimmjow brushed his hair out of his eyes making a group of girls squeal. Flashing them a smile he wandered down the hall to his locker 666.

" hey GrimmKAT!" a laughing voice came from behind.

Narrowed sapphire eyes glances slightly back at a tall lanky man smirking a toothy grin. " What the fuck, don't call me that Nnoitra!!" Grimmjow stated as he threw his binders and texts into his locker.

"heeehe!!" the lanky black haired Nnoitra said as he leaned against the locker right next to Grimmjow pushing a pink haired boy out of the way. " nice hair…!" Nnoitra said as he smirked again.

Two blue eyes rolled, "shut up and tell me what class we have !?" Grimmjow growled placing his wet backpack into the locker.

"…. no classes did you forget. Science field trip!" Nnoitra said rubbing his patched up eye.

"Fuck this day cant get worse!" Grimmjow said with a grunt as he slammed his locker shut and leaned against it.

"eh…what with you a field trip is WAY better then sitting threw a another boring day of school." Nnoitra said now scratching his good eye.

Grimmjow closed his eye, " firstly I'm tired as hell, its raining, I never had time to style my hair, I have to miss Ichigo's party cause of a babysitting job, I also have base ball in the rain today. If it doesn't stop and.!" Grimmjow opened his eyes to see a short black haired boy gliding by carefully not hitting into any body in the crowded hallway.

" and what?…. I mean its already bad but -!" Nnoitra was cut off by Grimmjow running off down the hall way. "HEY GRIMMJOW!!" Nnoitra yelled.

" ill be right back!!…" the electric blue haired man said as he ran down the hall hitting into almost everyone unlike the person he was following. Rounding a corner Grimmjow spotted the pale figure at his lockers digging threw his back pack.

" HEY EMO!!" Grimmjow shouted turning many head either in fright or confusion. Grimmjow watched as the short boys figure froze and he brushed his black hair out of his face glancing at Grimmjow slightly before looking back at his locker with wide green eyes. The blue orbed man walked over to the emo standing behind him and sneering.

"….what do you need Grimmjow?" the green orbed boy asked as he turned to face his predator. _OMG he remembers me!! _A hand smash into Ulquiorra's looker denting it and the owner to the hand leaning incredibly close to the pale boys face. " we got some unfinished business to figure out…emo!" Grimmjow said with a smirk pulling at his lips at the wide eyed and quick breathing emo.

Backing into his locker to give himself a pointer fingers length away from the other man the raven haired boy placed a hand on the older mans chest breathing heavily, "m-my name is Ulquiorra not emo!!" the pale boy stated removing his hand from Grimmjow's chest when two confused sapphire eyes looked at it like it was the most confusing limb to ever be on this planet. When the two too blue eyes finished looking at Ulquiorra's now dangling arm they came in contact with Ulquiorra's green orbs.

"Ulquiorra hey!" Grimmjow smirked as if he won a million dollars, "well why did you run away yesterday like a little girl?"

/" Grimmjow questioned with knitted brows leaning a bit closer to Ulquiorra's china doll like face.

"…..I ..I!!" Ulquiorra stuttered as his face tinted the smallest shade of blush. _damn it speak!_ : I don't need to explain my self to you…trash!" Ulquiorra said with a slow blink. When his eyes re opened he was startled again to Grimmjow face closer and to see him with a look of disgust.

'that so...tsk too bad for you then! Grimmjow stated " I was gonna let you off the hook and just bring you to practice again with me today…but now! A smirk spread across his face as he drew his face closer to the pale kid so that there noses just touched. " I'm gonna make your life hell!" Grimmjow said as the smirk grew bigger, Ulquiorra's eyes grew wider as Grimmjow kept talking, " every chance I get your gonna suffer….im gonna make you regret calling me trash…bitch!" this time only one corner of his mouth pulled up into a smile.

" DING DING" the bell echoed down the halls breaking the horror filled eye of Ulquiorra. " shall we go!" Grimmjow smiled.

Ulquiorra's heart sank, _this is bad!_ ' ……..!! trash" Ulquiorra said the word piercing Grimmjow's ears like a metal blade.

" HA!!…when I'm threw with you your gonna have to come up with a better insult then that emo!" Grimmjow sneered and turned on his heel heading for the science lab.

Ulquiorra's heart was slamming against his rib cage making him wince slightly "idiot!" Ulquiorra mumbled at him self as he grabbed his pack back and hurried to the science lab.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!!" a man with a lollipop in his mouth smiled. "today we are going to!!" he smirked tipping his green and white stripped sunhat. TO THE MUSIEM OF SCIENCE!!! The teacher said threw a smile and jumped off his desk.

A class room full of students groaned at the boringness of how the field trip sounded." must we go Mr. Urahara couldn't we just hand out today!! The students whined…all but Ulquiorra who sat with his hands folded on each other out in front on his desk and a hollow look on his face and Grimmjow who sat starring at Ulquiorra with a vicious grin on his face.

"OHH come on it will be fun!! Urahara said as he grabbed his back pack that had candy over flowing from it. "lets go whiners!" he said as he lead the grumbling kids out into the hall. " OHH ALMOST FORGOT …YOU NEED TO PICK A BUDDY!!" Urahara said with a smirk pulling at his lips. "safety reasons!" He smirked as he walked out the front door and out into the pouring rain leading the kids onto a small yellow bus.

" Grimmjow wanna be my partner?" A cooper haired girl asked hugging her large chest slightly with a scarlet face.

"naw sorry Orihime's ….!" Grimmjow smiled. _your to fucking annoying!_" I promised I would already partner up with1" The blue eyed man reached out and grabbed Ulquiorra by the shoulder pulling him into a head lock. "this guy!" Grimmjow smirked.

Orihime's face grew the color of a raspberry making it obvious she had a crush on both of these men. "ahh heeheee okay awesome that cool!!" she said as she hurried off to her short dark haired navy blue friend.

"remove your arm from me trash!" Ulquiorra said startled once again from Grimmjow actions. : admit something to me then!" Grimmjow smirked. "what??" the green orbed boy asked as he let Grimmjow pull him onto the push still in a head lock. " admit that you ran away like a girl cause you're in love with men.!" Grimmjow smirked.

Two green orbs grew wide in disbelieve. " I am not gay!!" Ulquiorra whimpered so no one could hear. _don't lie!_

Grimmjow took at seat at the back of the bus finally letting Ulquiorra out of the neck hold but pulling him down onto his lap and whispering in his ear. " really now?…so you don't like this!?" Grimmjow smirked.

Ulquiorra's heart slammed against his rib cage once again as he slipped off Grimmjow's lap and onto the seat looking out the window. : I do not like it Jaggerjaques!" the emo pouted slightly.

A large hand patted Ulquiorra on the back " dude what did I tell you your life is becoming la shit hole now soooo really !! Another smirk plastered Grimmjow's face as he ran his hand down Ulquiorra's back stopping at his lower back. "get used to it!" Grimmjow said with a smirk while his finger tips pulled Ulquiorra's shirt up a little brushing against the soft skin of the pale boy.

A low shiver ran down Ulquiorra's spine, "stop it!!" he said as he wiggled away from the electric blue haired man pushing his back into the hard brown leather seat s of the bus. A low chuckle came from the other man. :this is fun.!" Grimmjow said snickering.

"idiot! " Ulquiorra mumbled as the bus started with a loud rumble.

Another smirk flicked onto Grimmjow's face as he noticed that the emo was carrying a back pack with him. " what's in there??" Grimmjow asked as he pulled the bag off this other boys shoulder with one quick pull.

The raven haired boys eyes widen and grabbed a strap on his bag yanking it back and hugging it to his chest. A small tint of red spread from ear to ear.

"ehh??…is it that important?" Grimmjow ask raising a eyebrow.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and looked slowly over at Grimmjow his black and white lips in a fine line. "… its MY stuff so DON'T touch it!! He growled slightly as he placed the black bag by his feet farthest away from Grimmjow.

"HA…what kind of STUFF we talking….drugs, inappropriate magazines, diapers.." Grimmjow roared with laughter at that thought to only get a scowl from the pale boy. "okay okay hmmmmm I no razor blades right… you wouldn't want me to see any of those from some of them could still me bloody!!" The blue eyed man said with a laugh.

Green orbs rolled as Ulquiorra set his attention to the rain covered window, trying to peer threw and see the surroundings. Why_ did I have to fall for the asshole!_

"hey Ulquiorra, gotta number?" Grimmjow asked as he snapped open a old looking cell with a blue six on the front.

"………yes…!!"Ulquiorra said threw a sigh.

"well whats yer number?" Grimmjow said ready to type it into his phone.

"none of your business... Jaggerjaques."

"hey that's not very nice…..by the way if your gonna call me by my last name what's yours emo?" Grimmjow questioned closing his phone and placing it back in his uniform pickets.

"……again no of your business!" Ulquiorra stated.

Two sapphire eyes rolled in annoyance as he looked around the bus. " don't bore me Ulquiorra or ill have to make your life even worse!!" he said threw a yawn placing his hands behind his head.

"worse…..it doesn't seem so bad all yer doing is embarrassing me….that's not the end of the world!" Ulquiorra said threw gritted teeth.

"HA!!" a bubbling laugh escaped Grimmjow's mouth as he glanced at Ulquiorra before returning his gaze forwards. "….lets see, it hasn't even been a hour since my promise sooo pllllleeeeasssee don't worry ….it will become very very painful for you.!" Another laugh bubbled up. "don't worry!!" a huge smirk plastered Grimmjow's face showing off his sharp eyeteeth.

"………..!!!!" Ulquiorra went still. _damn it!!_

_**XXX**_

_**Okay sooo hi… tahnkies everyone who likes the story I hope to keep you entertained XDD….if you have any questions feel free to ask and just sooo everyone noos this is gonna be a yaoi fic sooo non yaoiers …might want to run away!! 3 3.….hmmm and yah hope you enjoyed la chapter! :D**_


	3. pitcher problems

XX chapter 3: pitcher problem XX

The bus came to a screech as it stop right out side the museum of science. Mr. Urahara stood and smiled at the chatting bus full of students. "AHEM!!" Urahara cleared his voice loudly silencing the whole class except for a snoring sound coming from the back of the bus. A blonde eyebrow raised as he walked to the end of the bus glaring down at the blue haired man who was indeed snoring away rather loudly.

"Grimmjow?" The teacher said as he peered down at Grimmjow side glancing over at Ulquiorra who sat with his head resting against the cold window a shade of red reflecting off of the glass.

"Ulquiorra…Grimmjow is your partner is he not??" Urahara asked poking Grimmjow slightly getting no response.

Two green orbs almost jumped out of there sockets at the blonde teachers question. "WHAT!!!?" Ulquiorra said turning around swiftly. He_ thinks that me and Grimmjow are together…like together that I'm his lover!!_

A little smirk played at Urahara lips, " yes as in your bus buddy, safety partner and so on." the blond man said giving Ulquiorra a funny look.

"oh.. " a dark red stung at the pale boys cheeks as he looked down. "yes ..he is sadly!!" Ulquiorra said glumly. _thank gawd the other students are to busy talking to each other to have heard my…out burst._

"well then please wake him up!!" Urahara said straightening up and walked back to the front of the bus throwing his large back pack full of candy over his shoulder.

Ulquiorra sighed as he poked slightly at Grimmjow's arm. "wake up Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra said shyly as his pokes turned to small pushes.

Blue eyes opened slowly and a yawn erupted from his mouth, "morning babe!" Grimmjow said with a tired but sly smirk already covering his face as he meet eye contact with the green eyed boy, who's eye had grow small from how wide they were.

"you have a problem!" Ulquiorra stated as he grabbed his bag hoisting it over his small shoulder.

"I'll never ..ever deny that!" Grimmjow said with another yawn.

" AHEM!!" Urahara cleared his throat for the second time. "now that EVERYONE is conscious let me point out some friendly reminders since I nooo everyone looked at the field trips rules sooo carefully." the teacher said sarcastically. :"lets start with stating those.. rules…remain with your PARTNER at all times, no talking when the teachers or guides are talking, no spit balls, foul language, anything that I might think annoying!" A smile spread across the teachers face as he tipped his sun hat over his eyes more. "…you get 3 breaks, just as if we were at school, a recess break, lunch break and then I added in a another recess break cause I love you all!! Urahara chuckled as he unwrapped as lollipop. "I think that all …any questions feel free to NOT ask me!"

The bus door opened and Urahara skipped out into the rain leading a group of grumbling kids up the museums steps and into the warm, stuffy building.

"Gross it smells like plastic and old people!" Grimmjow sulked as he pushes his wet hair up trying to get it to style the way he always did, failing miserably and having the electric locks fall over his eyes making him huff in annoyance.

"I don't wanna hear it !" Ulquiorra said as he stood beside Grimmjow not by choice, by the fact Grimmjow had a arm around his shoulders leaning on his small frame.

" booo you bore…!" The blue haired man said as all the students stopped waiting for their teacher to arrange the tour. "….hey …" Grimmjow said as he pulled Ulquiorra over to the door they had just came in from. " that looks like a yummy place to eat" he stated pointing across the street to a building with a pizza hut sign flashing away,

"your such a child" Ulquiorra muttered trying to shrug Grimmjow's arm off his shoulder, to only get pulled deeper into a side by side embrace.

"COME ON YOU TWO!!" Urahara yelled as he motioned form Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to hurry up and join the rest of the students for the tour.

"let go of me trash!" Ulquiorra wiggled slightly.

"shut up the tours starting" Grimmjow smirked a he loosened his grip on the paled skinned boy by a inch.

* * *

It had only been thirty minutes, the class followed a hunched over old man with a huge beard around the stuffy museums. All of the students straining to hear what he had to say about the boring displays.

"holy shit this is gay!" Grimmjow scuffed as he leaned against a wall, having let go of Ulquiorra who was at the front of the class now listening interestedly about everything the old fart had to say.

A blue eyebrow raised as a pale hand reached into the air, making the old tour guide smile. "yes young man?" the elder said as he brushed down his beard slightly.

" so why did the catholic church send Galileo to house arrest?" Ulquiorra questioned already knowing the answer to his question.

"because the catholic church believed in a different theory, that the planets and stars were un-blemished and when Galileo came around telling them that really they were wrong and the moon had crater they shunned him, told him that he was wrong and he could admit it or they would punish him. So he took the punishment and worked for the remainder of his life living in truth about the planets and sneaking books out about his theory. The right theory!" the old man smiled as he moved away from the very old, telescope made and used by Galileo Galilei .

The pale skinned boy smiled and walked over to the display of the telescope to get a extra good look at it. Feeling peaceful now that he was with old facts of history.

"…. your such a suck up!" the blue haired man said having mad his way over to the display as well. " it's a hunk of junk. Totally useless and meaning less." Grimmjow stated running a hand threw his hair.

" …you and the telescope have something in commend!" Ulquiorra said with a smirk hurrying away from Grimmjow and following the other students, who were headed into a circular room with stars and planets over top.

A growl bubbled out of Grimmjow's throat, " little shit!" he walked into the circular room following Ulquiorra across it. The raven haired boy took a sheet in the front row pulling out his note book ready to jot down notes.

" what the hell are you doing emo?" Grimmjow hissed as he stood in front of Ulquiorra.

"..you wanna no a secret Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra said looking at Grimmjow with the same emotionless mask he had been wearing his whole life. Though every time he was with the crude blue haired man it would crack showing his true emotions. Motioning Grimmjow to come closer, a blue haired man scuffed and slumped down in the seat next Ulquiorra.

" what's this secret ?" Grimmjow muttered leaning a elbow on the arm rest, and resting his cheek on his fist. "well you see I get good grades because.." Ulquiorra giggled slightly." I unlike your self jot things down and listen."

" wow, I would of never guessed that…pretty LAME secret if you ask me" Grimmjow snickered.

Two dark brows knitted, _damn I thought he would have stormed off with that said!_

"you wanna no my secret?" Grimmjow asked ignoring the old tour guide that had begun talking about the stars, planets and if we were alone in our galaxy or not.

:no not really.." the pale boy muttered as he strained to here the guide.

"well you gonna hear it any way…I have to baby sit tonight for my coach so after me and you-!" Grimmjow was interrupted by Ulquiorra.

"you and I!" Ulquiorra corrected his miss use of langue.

Two too blue eyes narrowed and a low hissing noise escaped Grimmjow's throat. "after ME and YOU go to baseball practice today, your gonna come keep me company while I take care of the little brat!" Grimmjow smirked.

To jade green eyes glanced over at Grimmjow having recovered from being the size of peas, "what kind of a secret is that!!" Ulquiorra hissed.

"one that's gonna become true!"

" I think you have the meaning of wish and secret mixed up!" Ulquiorra shot him a icy glare. "and it most defiantly wont be coming true. I will never set foot on the pitchers mound nor will I spend time with you out of the schools boundaries!" Ulquiorra hissed sticking his note book back into his bag.

" Phhft…we shall see, we shall see!" Grimmjow chuckled. 'oh and you've already broken one of your I will never do things.!" Grimmjow pointed out closing his eyes.

"oh really!! And what one is that?" The pale skinned boy asked adjusting his sitting position so he was farthest way from Grimmjow, with out moving to a different seat and drawing attention his way.

" your spending time with me out of school boundaries right now…..we may be in school but still!" Grimmjow snickered.

"idiot you no what I mean, if I must re phrase it for you then I will!…. I will NEVER-!" Ulquiorra was shushed by Mr. Urahara who was slurping on a lollipop, walking around the seats making sure everyone was being quite and listening.

"no talking while others are talking Ulquiorra ..that was a rule I pointed out first…I'm amazed at you!!" the blonde teacher said as he carried on making his round.

"Hee heee!!" The man next Ulquiorra chuckled. "seems like Mr. perfecto isn't so purrrfect after all!" Grimmjow stated with his eyes still shut.

Perfect white teeth grinded together in the small mouth of the pale skinned boy. "..!"_don't get mad, don't even talk to the worthless piece of trash!……okay maybe not so worthless and but defiantly trash._

* * *

" FINALLY!!" Grimmjow cheered as he hurried threw the doors of his school escaping the pouring rain. " gay field trip is done, schools about to end and base ball practice is hopefully a short one!" the sapphire eyed man said as he grabbed his bag and hoodie that had hung in his locker all.

"don't forget your babysitting today…Grimmmmjowwww!" A drenched black haired boy said, rolling Grimmjow's name on his tongue.

"thanks for the reminder babe!" Grimmjow stated as the last bell went hushing a protesting pale boy.

"Good bye Jaggerjaques, i will see you on Monday." Ulquiorra muttered when the bell had stopped echoing down the cramped halls.

" Hey now, did you forget you promised to play with me!" Grimmjow snickered as green eyes widened. " Oh your sick emo…I meant you promised to play baseball with me!" Grimmjow smirked.

The jade green eyes of the smaller man went back to there original size, "I did no such thing!" Ulquiorra said with a huff as he turned on his heel, heading for the door he had just entered 5 minutes ago. Walking back into the freezing cold rain, a large hand landed on the raven haired boys arm.

" Ulquiorra, I'm not really giving you a choice!" Grimmjow sneered gripping the pale boys arm and pulling him in the direction of the field.

"LET GO OF ME TRASH!!" Ulquiorra yelled stumbling along, trying to tear the taller mans iron grip off of his arm.

"oh shut up!! " Grimmjow said stopping only to hoist the smaller man over his shoulder, so he could get in the shelter of the bleachers faster.

A dark blush spread across Ulquiorra's face as he pounded on Grimmjow's back with his fists. " PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTENT!!" he screamed, starting to kick his feet as they came under the bleachers giving them a bit more protection from the rain. The pale skinned boy was dropped onto his feet, only to slip landing on his face in the mud covered ground. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Ulquiorra screamed as he wiped the mud from his face, scrambling into a sitting position

" HAHAHAHA!!" Grimmjow laughed at the mud covered boy. _This is priceless and…rather cute!!!_

" SHUT IT!" Ulquiorra growled not bothering to stand.

" HA…sorry." Grimmjow chuckled. " you look rather cute covered in mud!" Grimmjow's mouth betrayed him as his eyes widened slightly at what he said. _dude you didn't just say that!_

The face of the pale boy turned scarlet, even with a mud covered face you could tell he was blushing. "…please I'm not in the mood for mind games!" Ulquiorra said as he looked away from Grimmjow. _OMG he didn't just say that!!_

Before Grimmjow could ketch what he was doing he was down on his knees in the mud in front of the smaller man, with a knee between Ulquiorra's legs and a hand at his side. While his other hand cupped the chin of his prey making the pale boy look into his sapphire eyes.

"…Grimmjo~?!" Ulquiorra was interrupted by a pair of wet lips touching his. _Holy shit he's kissing me!! _Ulquiorra's body was frozen in place but the other mans lips pushed against the pale boys black and white ones making the kiss deeper. A low moan stifled threw Ulquiorra as his cheeks flushed red, and his green eyes shut, returning the kiss. Then the moist pair of lips were gone, Grimmjow stood smirking. " I new you liked boys emo!" he said with a chuckle.

Jade green eyes grew wide, _SHIT!!_ " I said no mind games Jaggerjaques!!!" Ulquiorra hissed looking down with tinted cheeks.

" tsk that wasn't a mind game babe, that there was the truth about us!" Grimmjow snickered, picking up his bag.

"…I-n w-what way??" Ulquiorra stuttered as a cold shiver ran down his spine. _He's not gonna say what you wanna hear!!_

A big grin plastered the blue orbed man, "that your merely my play thing!" Grimmjow laughed, looking at the field and the gathering members of his team.

Ulquiorra's heart sank ,_ be strong idiot! _The raven haired boy stood brushing as much mud off him as he could. " I am not your play thing Grimmjow but to get this torture over with, I will be the pitcher for your team…if you promise to leave me alone after this!" Ulquiorra said sternly with knitted brows.

" HA in your dreams emo…this is waaaaaay to fun!" The taller man said as he turned and trudged threw the rain and mud to his team mates.

Ulquiorra ran after the other man slipping twice in the mud,_ damn it you look like a dweeb! _Chuckles came from Grimmjow's team as he himself glanced at Ulquiorra with a smirk. " that there gentlemen" Grimmjow pointed at Ulquiorra. "is the new pitcher!" Ulquiorra blushed and looked down still not recovered from the kiss…his first kiss he had ever shared with someone out side the family.

" WHAT!!!" A loud voice came from a feminine faced man with short black hair. "I'm the pitcher Jaggerjerk, you cant just replace me!!

" Four words for you Luppi…You Fucking Suck at Pitching!!" Grimmjow snapped back at the shorter, stick built boy.

" that's five words idiot, and you still don't have the authority to do that!!!" Luppi growled poking Grimmjow in the chest.

Blue eyes rolled at the smart ass girly boy, " I'm the team captain my words law!….if you don't like it get off of my team!" Grimmjow said in a bored manner.

"YOU STUPID FU~!" Ulquiorra spoke up before Luppi could finish.

"we could always see who's better!!" Ulquiorra mumbled getting the team nodding there heads at the idea, a death glare from Luppi and a wide smirk from the captain.

" YOU COULD ALWAYS SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Luppi screamed at Ulquiorra, hands balled in fists.

Ulquiorra jumped back a little slipping on the mud again and crashing to the ground._ …you look so pathetic!_ "ouch!" Ulquiorra muttered a pain shooting up behind.

"what are you scared Luppi…baseball isn't really your thing any ways. It would be best if you went back to playing with dolls if you cant handle a little one on one competition!" Grimmjow smirked as he sent the rest of the team to line up ready to bat.

"I can handle it… I'll show you!!" Luppi snarled as he grabbed a baseball out of his pocket and trudged over to the pitchers mound.

Grimmjow reached a hand down offering it to Ulquiorra who slapped it away and stood up slowly. "touch me again like you did back there trash and ill break your perfect teeth!" Ulquiorra growled.

"down boy….I think it would just be better if you admitted you liked it!" Grimmjow cackled.

The pale skinned boy looked down, "did…you?"

"…ermmm!" A ball zoomed past the tall mans head. " HEY WHAT THE FUCK THAT COULD OF HIT ME!!!" Grimmjow yelled at the albino from yesterday who had just hit Luppi's pitch.

"sorry ….but he threw it what was I supposed to do!!?" the ghostly white haired boy asked.

"yell a heads up!" Grimmjow shook his head. "alright Luppi you get 5 throws depending on how MANY are hit and how LITTLE are hit when Ulquiorra throws will determine who's the freaken pitcher."

A loud growl sprang up from Luppi's throat, as a red haired man came up to hit.

" And begin!!" Grimmjow smiled as a car horn honked at the field.

"JAGGERJAQUES WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Kenpachi roared from his large truck, cutting the engine.

"determining a pitcher!"

"WE ALREADY HAVE ONE!!"

" I found someone's who's gonna be A LOT better!" Another growl bubbled out of Luppi's throat.

"ITS POURING FUCKING RAIN!"

"noooooo shit!…..right after this well bugger off. I promise no one will get sick for the game.!"

"BETTER BE RIGHT!!…..AT 5:00pm YOU HAVE TO BE AT MY HOUSE TO BABYSIT, ITS REALY IMPORTANT SO DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE FORGET!!" the engine in the trucked started loudly.

"I will but I'LL BE BRINGING SOMEONE WITH ME !!" Grimmjow yelled over the engine.

Kenpachi gave Grimmjow a thumbs up and speeded off down the highway.

"lousy coach!" Grimmjow muttered feeling a icy glare on his back. Turning he spotted Ulquiorra glaring at him. " I'm not going with you to your job!" Ulquiorra said loudly enough for only Grimmjow to hear.

"you said you weren't gonna set foot on that pitchers mound either but that's gonna change….I think in the end you'll be sitting in a average home with a sleeping brat in her bed and some allllooone time with yours truly!" Grimmjow smirked as the jade green eyes narrowed even more.

XXX

**a/n: alright this took me way way way to long….I hope you like it tho.. ..grimmjows such a tease! XD and HAHAHAA in your face Luppi!**

**I would love some feed back on what could be better or just how you thought this chapter was and "warning" I was soooooo tired so im sorry if some grammar/ structure is off!! Forgive! XD**


	4. pizza hut

_**XX Chapter 4: Pizza hut XX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach though I really wish I did XDD**_

_**XXX**_

Lucky for Grimmjow who got impassionate easily, only had to wait 5 minutes of Luppi's lousy pitching. All of the 5 throws got hit but one, but that didn't matter the guy who didn't hit it was …some sort of "special" needs kids. All he did was make weird noises and chase after the odd butter fly! ..Or in this case cause it was raining; he was running around in circles, catching the rain drops on his tongue.

"four outta five hit, your turn emo! " Grimmjow said as he picked up a glove.

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open glancing first to Grimmjow who was now stationed behind the orange haired batter, with a wide grin and then to his new rival , Luppi. The feminine man stormed passed the pale boy making sure to hit shoulders.

With out a word Ulquiorra made his way to the pitchers mound rubbing his now sore shoulder. He picked up the glove and ball that were now covered in mud from Luppi throwing them down to the mud covered ground. Rolling the small ball in his right hand, a small smile formed on the pale boys face._ how silly, the same or a replicate of this ball had made that stupid blue haired jerk talk to you…!!_ his smile grew bigger until THAT blue haired jerk talked.

"EMO BABY, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!"

A tint of pink flooded Ulquiorra's face as he got into the pitchers stance; drawing his right arm back and then sending it forward with great power; letting go of the ball at the right moment, and watching as it soar right into Grimmjow mitt. Leaving the orange haired boy stunned, blinking twice.

" Gawd Ichigo, what's wrong…didn't see it coming?" Grimmjow smirked

The shocked boy replied meekly, "pretty much yah!" The bat still resting on his shoulder.

"ALRIGHT EMO, NEXT!" the blue orbed man shouted, throwing the ball back to Ulquiorra; who grabbed it after it fell to the slick ground.

The next two batters came up, a pale hand extended, and both times the small white ball smack into Grimmjow's mitted hand, making his grin grow wider.

A growl filled the line up of teen, the other pitcher not taking to kindly to the newbie's supreme throws; he walked towards the battering area. "Tsk, I bet you just made a bet or something so your all just acting as if he was that good!" Luppi snarled.

"sadly no…!" Ulquiorra mumbled, throwing the ball once again hearing the same smack as the ball came in contact with the leather mitt. Though to his surprise a silver object was flying at him. "WHAT TH~!"

Grimmjow watched as the metal bat slipped from Luppi's hands and flew for the green orbed boy, soon after the pale figure collapsed to the wet ground as the bat smack into him. "LUPPI YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"omg…I didn't mean to!" Luppi said quietly and unconcerned, convincing no one.

Grimmjow ran across the slick grass and muddy field to the pitchers mound; keeling down by the small pale figure. "..emo?…Ulquiorra??" Grimmjow questioned," can you hear me?

Pale eye lids flutter, opening slightly; a sticky liquid running down his face. " …..Grimm~!" Ulquiorra said before he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Green orbs snapped open as the pale figure sat up, wining from the pain in his head. Looking around with blurry eyes; confused at the salmon colored walls and the brown lazy boy he was sitting on.

"GRIMMJOW YOUR DATES CONCIOUS!!" A loud voice came from behind Ulquiorra.

Turning swiftly on the couch, two green eyes focused on a huge man with spiky black hair that seemed to jingle when he moved.

"umm excuse me sir where am I ?" Ulquiorra asked barley above a whisper, looking around the room once more. His eyes came across something leaning over the couch; with blue hair that wasn't there when he woke up. Jumping back a little Ulquiorra focused onto the same silly smirk, knowing straight away that it was his worst night mare.

"morning babe!" Grimmjow smiled.

A hiss rumbled threw Ulquiorra, "Jaggerjaques were am I??"

The smirk faded replaced by a frown, " no nice greeting for your savoir ,..how sad!" Grimmjow said as he leaped over the back of the couch, landing with a bounce on the cushions of the lazy boy.

"savoir ..??.. Your not my savoir….you're the one that forced me into becoming the pitcher, and making a enemy…..who threw a bat at me!!"

Small smile, "well it's a good thing your memory hasn't been affected…..can you remember back under the bleac~! A cold pale finger pressed against Grimmjow's warm lips.

"yes I can…no need to remind me!" Cold green eyes watched as a smile turned into a toothy smirk.

……………………………

"ell sorry to have to break up your love stare you too, but I'm off now….no matter what she tells you her bed time is 8;00pm sharp!" Kenpachi smiled as he pulled on a coat and opened the front door. "BYE YACHIRU!" he yelled before the door shut with a loud thud.

Grimmjow was the first to speak, " I told you!"

"what are you talking about trash!"

"that you would be sitting alone in a living room with yours truly!" A smirk pulled at his mouth as he leaned closer to Ulquiorra.

Blushing dark red Ulquiorra's pale hands gripped the older mans shoulders and pushed him away. His breath heavy. "but…the kid is not a sleep I assume!" Ulquiorra stated remembering Grimmjow's smart as comments. _you also said you weren't gonna set foot on that pitchers mound either but that's gonna change….I think in the end you'll be sitting in a average home with a sleeping brat in her bed and some allllooone time with yours truly! _

"sooo she's off some where!" Grimmjow leaned closer once again, only to get slapped away . Rubbing his cheek the blue haired mans bottom lip stuck out to exaggerating his pouting.

" like I said trash touch me again like that and ill break your teeth!" the pale boy stated as he slipped off the couch and wandered into the next room of the unfamiliar house._ the kitchen perfect, im starving!_

"I like em feisty." Grimmjow chuckled as he followed Ulquiorra into the kitchen.

Teethe gritted together as Ulquiorra pulled the fridge door open; as Grimmjow hopped up on the counter waiting for a reply."………why are you screwing with my head Jaggerjaques??"

"who said I was , " green orbs widened, "but who says I 'ant!" A grinding sound of teeth was hearable in the silent kitchen, the fridge door wide open.

"heehee…Ken-chan wont be happy when he hears that you were holding the fridge door open…!!" the silence broke; Yachiru a small pink 6 year old girl was leaning against the salmon colored wall.

A smirk plastered Grimmjow's face, "you wouldn't tell on me would you? My emo here is a little out of it, he got hit with a bat and all!"

"I wont tell…if you to take me out to pizza hut!" the pink haired girl giggled.

"No wa~!" Ulquiorra was interrupted.

" of course!"

A growl escaped Ulquiorra's mouth. " can we play house also?" Yachiru smiled!

"….ehh??" Grimmjow didn't under stand the concept of playing "house"!

"you nooooo, mommy and daddy and child….we play like a ever day family would. Daddy goes to work, mommy stays home and takes care of the house and baby goes to school!" The pink haired girl giggled enjoying the confused looks on both teens face, until one flashed a smile.

" any thing for you!" the blue haired man smiled, obviously having lots of experience with children cause of his sister.

To little hands shot into the air, "YAY!" Yachiru giggled. "emo was it…that's not a nice name….who do you want to be!?"

Taken a little back Ulquiorra mumbled , " my name is not emo its Ulquiorra and I will be the daddy… I guess!"

Two sets of eyes looked at Ulquiorra like he was insane, "what?"

Grimmjow shook his head but the little girl was the one who spoke, " you're the mom and Grimmjow kun is the dad….jeez can you really picture Grimmjow as the women!"

"but…n-no but I cant picture my self as the women either!!' Ulquiorra stuttered.

"…..that's weird……normally I thought girls pictured them selves as women….or mothers when they get older…but if you wanna be the dad when your older…I guess that ummm cool!!" Yachiru scratched her head and walked into the living room grabbing a pink stroller with a plastic baby doll in it.

Green and blue eyes widened, though not for the same reason. The green pair was filled with shock and horror and the blue, they held a smile. The taller mans body shock with laughter; biting down on his bottom lip not allowing any sound to escape his mouth.

"I'm …not a girl Yachiru!" Ulquiorra finally said, once he recovered.

The little girl froze, letting the stroller she was pushing back in forth slam into the wall. "…oh…..I couldn't tell!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Grimmjow couldn't hold on any longer, the laughter just bubbled out of his mouth with no control.

Green eyes narrowed as a pale jaw clenched shut, a white hand stretched out and smacked Grimmjow across the face.

'ow"

"bastar~!"

"seeeeeee you're a girl…you gotta be you slapped poor Grimmjow instead of hitting him, only a girl slaps boys!" a smile was wide on the little girls face.

" I assure you I'm not a girl~" Not being able to stand it any more Ulquiorra lifted his shirt up, showing his chest. "no boobs!!…not a girl!"

"woooow …I mean I pictured you naked but damn that's sexier then I could of ever thought up!" Grimmjow smirked running a hand over Ulquiorra's exposed tummy, the pale boy shivered and pulled his sweater back down giving Grimmjow a death glare.

"…..maybe your just a boobless girl…I have no boobs either but I'm a girl!!" Yachiru smirked, looking at the clock that read 6:15am.

" tsk tsk I guess the only way your gonna convince her is by pulling down you pants and showing that!" Grimmjow's blue eyebrows raised.

" ..in your dreams!" Ulquiorra growled.

" phhfft in that case I think its time for bed!" Grimmjow faked a yawn and jumped off the counter.

"you perverted jerk!" Ulquiorra mumbled under Yachiru's yelling." IMG HUNGRY LETS GO GET SOME PIZZA!" she slipped into a raincoat and rubber boats; running into the rainy street.

A smirk plastered Grimmjow's face as he walked by Ulquiorra and got into his muddy shoes and soaked black sweater. Grabbing the pale boys jacket; who was tying up his owns shoes now. "here sexy!"

To jade green eyes shot up to look at the silly smirk covered face of the other boys; standing he reached for his jacket.

" uh uh uhhh, not so fast! Let me help you!!" the blue haired man chuckled as he held Ulquiorra's jacket always from its owner.

Jade green eyes rolled in annoyance as he nodded, turning around, looking at Grimmjow over his shoulder, whose smirk grew bigger. Blue orbs skimmed the features of the other boy as he draped a soaked jacket on Ulquiorra's small shoulders .

"HURRY UP YOU TOO!!" Yachiru yelled; jumping into a water puddle.

With out a word the two teens hurried out into the rain after the little girl. A sigh escaped black lips and a smirk curled up on the other pair.

The pink haired girl wasted no time; by pulling her to baby sitters along, threw the rains covered streets. " you no Ulquiorra...I no your not a girl!"

Dark brows knitted as green eyes looked down at the smiling little girl, " then why were you say I was?"

"because Grimmjow said if I ~!"

"SHHH Yachiru, emo doesn't need to no our deal!!"

Ignoring the hissing teen Yachiru carried on, "Grimmjow said that if I taunted you then I'll get to marry him when I'm older!!"

Green eyes grew wide, "what??"

"Jealous much!" A smirking teen teased.

"you heard me….I get to marry Grimmjow when were older!!"

"…..okay….then who's idea was it to taunt me about being a girl?"

A small finger pointed up at the blue haired man, "his!"

Green orbs crashed with blue, " what its not my fault, your as sexy as a girl, so come on!"

A blush invaded the pale boys face; looking away quickly avoiding the smirking face of the other teen. "idiot!" Ulquiorra squeaked.

"you love it!" Grimmjow taunted.

"I hate you!" Ulquiorra muttered as Yachiru giggled, spotting pizza hut.

"Noooooo, you like me!!

"I despise you"

" stop making ups excuses, you in love with me!" Grimmjow smirked as he opened the heavy door to the restaurant.

" no I~!"

"shut up you two…and stop trying to make a move on my Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, I just told you I'M gonna marry him when I'm older!!" Yachiru frowned shaking her head, and taking off her bright yellow rain jacket.

"what I'm not making a move!!" Ulquiorra protested

" tsk tsk, jeeez Ulquiorra, do you like to break up lovers!" the other teen smirked as he followed the little girl to a booth, removing his jacket.

"Jaegerjaques!!" the pale teen hissed; sitting down in the booth

"yes babe!"

"UGHH!!" ulquiorra sighed in annoyance as he quickly waved down the waiter for were they were sitting.

With surprise the blue haired man noticed his best friend, Nnoitra stalking there way wearing the silly uniform, a clip board in hand and grumbling like mad.

"Nnoitra!!" Grimmjow greeted; standing and slapping his friend on the back playfully.

"sit the fuck down and give me your order Grimmjow, I'm not in the mood, and no smart ass jokes!" Nnoitra growled, glancing quickly at his gooney clothing.

"tsk , …Yachiru say hi to grumpy and emo give him a cute smile to make his day better!" the teal haired boy smiled.

"its night time retard!" Ulquiorra corrected him looking down at his lap, a hot blush covering his face.

The tall lanky waiter smirked at Grimmjow glancing at Ulquiorra, "Grimmjow who's your new pet!?"

"I'm not a pet...I'm not here by choice!!"

Blue orbs glanced at Ulquiorra and returned to Nnoitra, " that's Ulquiorra he's my wife!"

Green orbs widened in shock, _WIFE??? , "_ Jaegerjaques...what is wrong with you!!"

"he's a sexy wife!" Nnoitra joked back, Ulquiorra's face flooding with red in embarrassment. "jerks"

"…and I'm there baby!!" the little pink haired girl piped up, holding the menu up to her face. "were playing house….!

" I seee…you no what you guys want?"

The blue orbed man spoke not caring about the others wants; " 1 large Hawaiian pizza and 3 root beers!"

" yes sir!" Nnoitra chuckled, looking Ulquiorra up and down as he passed.

Leaning forward Ulquiorra whispered, " are all your friends perverted like you?" A smirk and a nod; "wonderful!!" sarcasm dripped from Ulquiorra's voice.

………………………..

Silence filled their booth; Yachiru was drawing quietly on the back of a napkin while Ulquiorra pondered over why Grimmjow was soo retarded. A huge smirk hung on the teal haired boys face, closing his eyes and leaning back in the booth; he tried to picture Ulquiorra naked and begging for hi…_WAIT WHAT!!!???? _two blue orbs snapped open shock filling ever inch of them. Glancing at Ulquiorra quickly who was sucking on his finger; blinking twice the blue haired boy finally focused on Ulquiorra. He was sitting in the same position looking at his lap, with a glare that could kill.

" what you got a boner or something!!" Grimmjow taunted, breaking the silence and trying to get the naughty images out of his head.

Jade green eyes snapped out of there trance and stared back into Grimmjow's two blue eyes, "no!"

" coulda fooled me!"

" I have too pee!" Ulquiorra stood and blushed at how much information he had just given out. A laughing was heard all the way to the bathroom. glancing back at the booth, Ulquiorra growled at the stupidity of the other man. Reaching for the mans bathroom door the laughing voice called out.

" wrong door sweet heart!"

" ohh go to hell Jaegerjaques!!" Ulquiorra scuffed as he headed into the mans bathroom.

* * *

Returning from the bathroom Ulquiorra sat down with out a word; the pizza sitting on the table in front of him; filling his nose with the wonderful smell of freshly made pizza. A pale hand reached up and took a hot piece wincing slightly where the cheese hit his skin.

"sooo Ulquiorra…how was your pee!" Grimmjow smirked, as he bit into his 3 piece.

"you eat to fast…and don't ask rude questions!"

" I don't find it a rude question how is it rude??"

"……!!!"

**XXX**

**a/n: hellooo everyone, sorry it took soo long! XD…I hope you like, please give me some feed back on it..!**

**And yesss I nuu there is OCC -ness in it I hope that's okay….X3**


	5. just like a happy family

**XX Chapter 5: just like happy family XX**

**Disclaimer: don't own bleach (sadly)**

It had been thirty minutes since the two teens and the little girl returned home, the blue haired teen immediately looking at the clock and sending the little girl upstairs to get ready for bed. Soon after ordering the ebony haired teen to tuck her in. Grimmjow sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table, laying back on the brown couch.

"gay, gay…gayyyyy!" Grimmjow announced as he flipped threw the many channels on the TV; finally stopping on the Simpson's. "she's asleep." Grimmjow jumped in surprise, not hearing the pale teen enter the room; Ulquiorra sat down beside Grimmjow with a sigh.

"Awww were just like a family!. Mommy just tucked in our brat and now mommy's gonna cuddle with daddy right?" The electric blue man smirked, scooting closer to the other teen, who was blushing like mad.

" Riiighht ...cause mommy's are guys aren't they!!" Ulquiorra nodded sarcastically.

"correct!" Grimmjow smiled, pulling the pale teen onto his lap. A squeak escaped the smaller mans mouth as Grimmjow nuzzled his head on the ebony haired boy's shoulder. "Grimmjow!?"

"what's up babes? I already no you like guys so don't tell me you don't like this!"

"I don't LIKE guys!"

"Your right…you WUV em!"

" leave me alone!" Ulquiorra struggled to get off Grimmjow, wiggling on his lap. The blue haired man bit down on his bottom lip to keep a moan down. "stop that!" Two large hand hugged Ulquiorra tighter making his movement decrease. "?? Grimmjow??" green orbs grew wide, stopping his wiggling completely. "what?"

"please tell me that's not what I think it is!" Ulquiorra blushed deeply.

".. huh?" the blue haired man raised a eyebrow.

A whimper quietly rose from Ulquiorra mouth, " you don't have a boner do you!?"

Blue eyes widened in shock, now that the other teen brought it to his attention, he was most defiantly hard…and pulsing. _OH FUCK!!!_

" grimmmmjoowww!!" Ulquiorra whined; wanting to no that it wasn't _that_ part of Grimmjow's body that was poking into his….bottom.

A small pink blush heated up the blue haired teens cheeks, " well its not my fault…you were wiggling over it, so come on!"

"GRIMMJOW!!!" the other teen shouted, covering his eyes with the back of one hand, looking adorably cute in Grimmjow's opinion. _no he is not cute, shut up, shut up!! _" Quite, or you'll wake the brat!"

"please, this is embarrassing! let me off your lap this instant!"

"okay okay, okay!" the blue haired man mumbled, letting go of the pale teen. Once released Ulquiorra jumped up and sat on the farthest end of the couch, form Grimmjow. "your disgusting." he muttered.

"am not, its hormones!"

"you should be past those kind of hormones; you eighteen!" Ulquiorra shivered.

" noooo I think you got it wrong at this age boys are hornier then fuck…maybe you aren't cause you're a girl and all!"

" Jaegerjaques…shut up…you're a disgusting, filthy animal! ..your right, trash doesn't even fit how god damn sicken you are!"

Not taking kindly to Ulquiorra comments, Grimmjow found himself crawling back over to the smaller man a growl bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.

"..g-Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stuttered, hugging his knees to his chest. _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!_

A smirk engulfed Grimmjow's face as his sapphire blue eyes stared back into wide green ones. " I bet I could get you hard in a second!"

As impossible as it was Ulquiorra jade green eyes widened even more, " ..who says those sorts of things…and no get away Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra squealed, pressing a foot to Grimmjow's chest to give him space, between the both of them. "I'm a filthy animal Ulquiorra, I cant help my self!" Grimmjow crawled closer, Ulquiorra foot tactic failing. " what's that supposed to mean!"

"phfft how should I no you're the one who said it first…maybe you were thinking ahead and were guessing the way I fuck...who knows!"

Ulquiorra felt like screaming, _why do I have a crush on this piece…of trash…..why am I not running for the door…!!!!_

" lets play a game!" Grimmjow smirked; towering over Ulquiorra.

"n-no!"

" ohh come on you'll like it its called the kissing game!"

"burn In hell trash!" Ulquiorra, winced when to large hands gripped both of his arms.

Smirk, " now how we play is if you pull away," Huge smirk, "I screw you!" green orbs nearly fell out of there sockets. " and if you don't pull away… I gradually will get to screw you.!"

" what that's a win, win situation for you…I'm not playing that sort of ga~! Wet lips crashed against black and white ones, a shiver running down Ulquiorra spine. _DAMN IT !! _

Grimmjow parted his lips from the non-moving, lipstick covered pair, " were playing the game now!"

"you pulled away from me does that mean I wi~!" Grimmjow's lips were back on Ulquiorra shutting him up and cupping the younger mans chin in one hand. His curious tongue forced its way into Ulquiorra's hot, moist mouth; running over perfect teeth. The pale teen pulled back, eyes wide. A big grin pulled up at Grimmjow's mouth. "guess you just want to be screwed the~!" A pale hand smacked the blue haired teen across the face; leaving a red hand print. Sitting back a little Grimmjow rubbed his stinging cheek with a frown.

Ulquiorra's pale jaw was clenched closed and his jade green eyes glared daggers at the taller teen, " ..I told you I'd break your teeth if you did that to me again!" _you idiot don't talk, run!_

"alright come on then!" Grimmjow smirked, showing off many white teeth, his hand that was rubbing his cheek falling to his side, as he leaned over Ulquiorra once again.

"retard, I wasn't joking!" Ulquiorra scowled as he balled his hand into a fist and punched the toothy grin right off the other mans face.

With wide eyes, a sticky liquid ran down Grimmjow's gums, pooling into his mouth. His blue eyes narrowed as a growl bubbled up threw his throat." bitch!"

The pale teen wasted no more time sitting beside the enraged man, he leaped off the couch and took two long strides, before he was falling on his face. "GRIMMJOW GET OFF ME!" Ulquiorra squirmed clawing at the floor; trying to pull him self out form under the bigger man.

"make me!" Grimmjow growled, flipping Ulquiorra onto his back, and leaning down so that his lips were inches from the other mans. Blood dripped down his bottom lip making him look insanely "animal" like.

The pale boys face was flushed with pink as small tears started gathered in his eyes, "don't hurt me!"

" unless intercourse is hurting you, I wont be!" Grimmjow snickered his growl fading. The blue haired teen grabbed the other teens wrists and held them above his head.

"how can you say those things, doesn't it bother you?" small tears leaked down Ulquiorra's cheeks._ Your screwed…or going to be! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!!_

"not at all!"

Trying to be strong Ulquiorra let out a weak laugh, " ha, careful Grimmjow people might start thinking _your _gay!" Pale arms struggled to get free of the other mans iron grip, failing miserably.

A smirk covered the blue haired mans face as he kissed the wide and teary eyed boy on the chin, trailing little kisses down his jawbone. "doesn't matter!"

Bigger tears ran down the pale skin of the ebony haired man; choking on them, he whimpered, "why's that?"

" I'm already bi……and I just don't care what _others _think!" pink lips explored down Ulquiorra's snowy white neck, making the younger teens body stiffen.

"..your bi?" Ulquiorra questioned his water works slowly coming to an end. _…that, that means he could actually…maybe feel the same way about you?_

" and your gay!" Grimmjow pointed out rudely, nipping at the sensitive skin on Ulquiorra's neck making the pale teen moan.

"…yes I'm well aware of that!"

The nipping and sucking on Ulquiorra's neck stopped for a second to take glory in the pale boys words, " HA, you admitted it, finally."

Green eyes rolled, " are you gonna rudely hold my hands over me head the hole time?"

"ooh so emo likes this now…, cause he thinks I might have a thing for him!?" The teal haired man snickered as he pulled away from his newest master piece, a bright red mark more the visible on Ulquiorra neck.

" do you?" Innocence rang in the green eyed teens voice.

"….hmmm good question, if you actually kiss me back, and you kiss good then im gonna say maybe!" Grimmjow smiled mischievously while letting go of pale wrists.

"…im a good kisser!" Ulquiorra added quickly, then blushing at how eager you could tell he was. _You don't even no how to kiss stupid!_

"lets find out then!" a chuckle bubbled out of Grimmjow's mouth as he scooted off the younger man and sat cross-legged on the cold tiled floor.

Quickly scrambling onto his hands and knees, Ulquiorra crawled onto Grimmjow's lap, a blush mingling with his pale features. To pale hands shook slightly as they cupped the older mans smirking face. " so I can…just kiss you?" Ulquiorra questioned, not having any experience with this sort of thing.

The other teen just nodded taking great pleasure in watching the younger one get flustered at a easy thing like kissing. Ulquiorra leaned a little closer so he could feel Grimmjow's hot breath against his face, pulling back again he looked down feeling ridiculously stupid. " I don't know how?"

A chuckle, " yah no…I think that maybe is turning into a n~!" Black and white lips pressed against pink ones, green eyes squeezed shut. Grimmjow smirked into the childish kiss as he pushed Ulquiorra back a inch. "you kiss like a twelve year old!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "…I cant lead a kiss…yah no it's hard when you don't know how to kiss…stupid!"

"I'll help you then!" Grimmjow smiled as he knitted a hand softly In ebony hair, while his other hand wrapped around Ulquiorra's waist; pulling the smaller man closer. Sapphire blue eyes looked back into jade green ones, before they closed and there lips met once again. Grimmjow anxiously ran his tongue across Ulquiorra's bottom lip asking entrance, which the younger teen granted. Shyly letting Grimmjow investigate his wet cavern a moan stifled threw Ulquiorra's body. Coping Grimmjow's movement Ulquiorra's tongue rubbed at the other tongue softly. Relaxing into the kiss, pale hands reached up to mingle with the light blue hair of the other man, not even noticing his shirt being tugged at until it was already half off of his slender figure. "Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked in confusion as his eyes recovered from their glossy state. " don't worry mines coming off to!" Grimmjow smirked as he pulled his long sleeve over his head and threw it to the other side of the room. Green eyes widened staring at the tanned muscular chest of the blue haired teen, a small smile pulling at his lips as a hot blushed consumed his face.

"you like what you see, sexy" a husky voice chuckled.

Ulquiorra nodded rapidly, blushing deeper and running a hand over Grimmjow's toned tummy.

Smirk, "good, you can see it when ever yah want!"

"…is that your way of asking me out?" excitement filling Ulquiorra's voice, still caressing Grimmjow's chest.

"no."

"..but w~!" Silenced by warm lips Ulquiorra's thoughts became blurred, unable to do anything but kiss back. Two warm hands found there way under Ulquiorra's sweater rubbing the pale boys sides. Moans poured from Ulquiorra's mouth into Grimmjow's, their tongues wrapping around one another, mixing saliva.

The two teens stayed clung to each other for what seem like forever, until a door slammed shut. "JAEGGERJAQUES IM HOME!" Kenpachi roared; stumbling into the living room and flicking on the light. "wow!"

Kenpachi always thought he had seen it all, but this topped it all off. The unfamiliar boy that was in Grimmjow's hands when he showed up to Kenpachi house, was now sitting with his legs wrapped around the blue haired teens waist. Investigating the surprising situation, Kenpachi figured three things out. First both of the teens shirts where thrown in different directions, second they had silky strings of spit hanging off there lips and attaching to the other pair. Thirdly, one looked like he was gonna shit himself and the other has a smug little smirk on his face. The only conclusion to the scene was…they were just caught in the midst of a intense make out.

"its rude to stare!" Grimmjow smirked, breaking the awkward silence that hung between the two teens and their coach.

Blink, blink, "….get your clothing on Grimmjow before I come back with your pay!" Kenpachi muttered walking farther into the house.

"yus sir!" the blue eyed smirked, saluting his coach in a rather mocking way.

Ulquiorra stood, picking up his shirt and blushing like crazy, not even able to look at the other teen he slumped down on the couch.

" aww don't be like that babes!" Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow who was pulling his long sleeve on, covering his perfect chest. "its not that embarrassing."

"it is too!" Ulquiorra choked out, looking down again. " and don't call me that."

"call you what ..? Babes?" the blue haired man smirked.

"jaegerjaques…heres you money!" Kenpachi reentered the rooms, slapping 50 bucks into Grimmjow's hand. " don't spend it all in one place."

A toothy grin hung at Grimmjow's lips as he nodded, " thanks coach." he walked over to the door and slipping into his soaked sneakers. Ulquiorra immediately got up and hurried to the front door pulling on his soaked belongings and hurrying out the door , bolting into the rainy streets with Grimmjow following close behind him.

"…GRIMMJOW REMEMBER TO PLAY SAFE!" Kenpachi called after the two teens before closing his door.

Ulquiorra's face lit up with pink while Grimmjow's smiled happily to himself, as they walked down the dark rainy road.

**a/n: …sooo yahhhhhh i had fun writing this! XD….let me no what you think, i have a feeling maybe its a bit rushed..is it?  
**


End file.
